pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Những chú chó cứu hộ
Những chú chó cứu hộ (IPA: /ɲɨŋ˨˩˦ ʨu˧˥ ʨɔ˧˥ kɨw˧˥ ho˨˩˨/) or PAW Patrol - Biệt đội thú cưng (IPA: /ɓiə̰ʔt˨˩ ɗo̰ʔj˨˩ tʰu˧˥ kɨŋ˧˧/) is the Vietnamese-dubbed version of ''PAW Patrol''. It is aired on YouTV and was aired on SCTV3. Season 1= |-| Season 2= Series title cards= PAW Patrol Vietnamese Title 01.png|SCTV title card PAW Patrol Vietnamese Title 02.png|YouTV title card |-| Season 1 episode title cards= Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu thuyền mắc cạn.png|"Pups Make a Splash" ("Cứu thuyền mắc cạn") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Lễ hội mùa thu.png|"Pups Fall Festival" ("Lễ hội mùa thu") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu rùa biển.png|"Pups Save the Sea Turtles" ("Cứu rùa biển") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đội chó cứu hộ và em bé quá cỡ.png|"Pups and the Very Big Baby" ("Đội chó cứu hộ và em bé quá cỡ") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đội chó cứu hộ và mèo con.png|"Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe" ("Đội chó cứu hộ và mèo con") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đội chó cứu hộ giải cứu xe lửa.png|"Pups Save a Train" ("Đội chó cứu hộ giải cứu xe lửa") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Điệu nhảy Pup Pup.png|"Pup Pup Boogie" ("Điệu nhảy Pup Pup") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Mắc kẹt trong sương mù.png|"Pups in a Fog" ("Mắc kẹt trong sương mù") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đội chó cứu hộ và ngỗng con.png|"Pup Pup Goose" ("Đội chó cứu hộ và ngỗng con") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Bay lên trời cao.png|"Pup Pup and Away" ("Bay lên trời cao") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Giải cứu trên tuyết.png|"Pups on Ice" ("Giải cứu trên tuyết") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Con quái vật tuyết.png|"Pups and the Snow Monster" ("Con quái vật tuyết") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu lấy gánh xiếc.png|"Pups Save the Circus" ("Cứu lấy gánh xiếc") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Tìm kiếm gà con.png|"Pup A Doodle Do" ("Tìm kiếm gà con") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Siêu xe của Alex.png|"Pups Pit Crew" ("Siêu xe của Alex") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đội chó cứu hỏa.png|"Pups Fight Fire" ("Đội chó cứu hỏa") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu lấy phần thưởng.png|"Pups Save the Treats" ("Cứu lấy phần thưởng") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đội chó cứu hộ trên núi tuyết.png|"Pups Get a Lift" ("Đội chó cứu hộ trên núi tuyết") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Chiếc tàu ma.png|"Pups and the Ghost Pirate" ("Chiếc tàu ma") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu lấy mùa Giáng sinh.png|"Pups Save Christmas" ("Cứu lấy mùa Giáng sinh") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Chào mừng tinh nghịch.png|"Pups Get a Rubble" ("Chào mừng tinh nghịch") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Giải cứu hải mã.png|"Pups Save a Walrus" ("Giải cứu hải mã") SCTV title card PAW Patrol - Biệt đội thú cưng Giải cứu hải mã.png|"Pups Save a Walrus" ("Giải cứu hải mã") YouTV title card on YouTV Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu những chú thỏ.png|"Pups Save the Bunnies" ("Cứu những chú thỏ") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cuộc thi chó đẹp.png|"Pup-tacular" ("Cuộc thi chó đẹp") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đôi cứu hộ cứu vịnh.png|"Pups Save the Bay" ("Đôi cứu hộ cứu vịnh") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đôi cứu hộ cứu Goodway.png|"Pups Save a Goodway" ("Đôi cứu hộ cứu Goodway") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Lễ hội nhảy múa.png|"Pups Save a Hoedown" ("Lễ hội nhảy múa") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Thanh viên danh dự.png|"Pups Save Alex" ("Thanh viên danh dự") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Ngày đầu tiên đi học.png|"Pups Save a School Day" ("Ngày đầu tiên đi học") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cho điện sáng trở lại.png|"Pups Turn on the Lights" ("Cho điện sáng trở lại") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu ngày hội bơi.png|"Pups Save a Pool Day" ("Cứu ngày hội bơi") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đối cứu hộ trình diễn xiếc.png|"Circus Pup-formers" ("Đối cứu hộ trình diễn xiếc") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu lễ săn trứng Phục Sinh.png|"Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" ("Cứu lễ săn trứng Phục Sinh") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Giải cứu siêu nhí.png|"Pups Save a Super Pup" ("Giải cứu siêu nhí") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Giải cứu robot của Rayder.png|"Pups Save Ryder's Robot" ("Giải cứu robot của Rayder") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Chú khỉ phá phách.png|"Pups Go All Monkey" ("Chú khỉ phá phách") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đội chó cứu hộ giải cứu chim cú.png|"Pups Save a Hoot" ("Đội chó cứu hộ giải cứu chim cú") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cứu chú dơi con.png|"Pups Save a Bat" ("Cứu chú dơi con") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Câu chuyện cái răng.png|"Pups Save a Toof" ("Câu chuyện cái răng") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Chuyến đi cắm trại.png|"Pups Save the Camping Trip" ("Chuyến đi cắm trại") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đưa rùa về tổ.png|"Pups and the Trouble with Turtles" ("Đưa rùa về tổ") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đội chó cứu hộ và cây đậu thần.png|"Pups and the Beanstalk" ("Đội chó cứu hộ và cây đậu thần") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Anh em bác Turbot.png|"Pups Save the Turbots" ("Anh em bác Turbot") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Chuyến giải cứu trên biển.png|"Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie" ("Chuyến giải cứu trên biển") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Giải cứu anh Ryder.png|"Pups Save Ryder" ("Giải cứu anh Ryder") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Đường đua tuyệt vời.png|"Pups Great Race" ("Đường đua tuyệt vời") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Cuộc thi làm bánh.png|"Pups Take the Cake" ("Cuộc thi làm bánh") SCTV title card Những chú chó cứu hộ Kho báu hải tặc.png|"Pups and the Pirate Treasure" ("Kho báu hải tặc") SCTV title card * Những chú chó cứu hộ and Biệt đội thú cưng literally mean "rescue dogs" and "pet squad" respectively. * The Vietnamese dubbing does not have the theme song dubbed leaving the songs only in the instrumental version. * At the end of the theme song, the title Những chú chó cứu hộ and the title Biệt đội thú cưng are pronounced by a narrator for the SCTV3 broadcast and for the YouTV broadcast respectively. * The SCTV title cards of every episode are localized in Vietnamese. For the SCTV3 set, all episodes use one base background for the SCTV title cards, while for the YouTV set, the SCTV title cards are based on the original one. Category:Asian dubs